gabbiehannafandomcom-20200214-history
Out Loud
"Out Loud" is Gabbie Hanna's first single, released on September 6th of 2017, through The Gabbie Show Originally meant to promote her book, Adultolescence, she later announced that it would the lead single of her debut studio album. It is currently her most successful and highest charting single and will be used as the main single for TBA debut album. Gabbie said that she wanted the song to be about the loss of a person that was once loved. She tried to stay away from a romantic relationship aspect so that the song could be sung in many different scenarios. Lyric Video The lyric video was released to her personal channel, Gabbie Hanna, which at the time, was known as The Gabbie Show, along with the single on September 6, 2017. The video features her on a bed in lingerie, singing to the camera and expressing her feelings. The official music video was not released until over a month after the lyric video. Live Performances Her first live performance of the single was 2-3 days after its release, at Vidcon Australia, and she has continued to perform it at other events, including Vidcon 2018. Lyrics 1 I still taste your presence, once sweet, but it turned sour Tried to shake your indifference, but it's too late now I hear you in the quiet, I see you when I'm in the dark You just couldn't fight for this, but it's not your fault Chorus Say what you mean out loud Drowning in silence when I'm lost in the crowd 'Cause every sweet thing you never speak It's deafening, never knowing what could be Wish I could show you how But you're just a ghost now 2 Your laughter haunts me like a ringing in my ear You left me long ago, you're still everywhere I reach out for you, I'm desperate for your warmth Can you tell me where we went wrong? At least tell me just to move on Chorus Say what you mean out loud Drowning in silence when I'm lost in the crowd 'Cause every sweet thing you never speak It's deafening, never knowing what could be Wish I could show you how But you're just a ghost now Post-Chorus You're just a ghost now But you're just a ghost, ghost now You're just a ghost, ghost now, now But you're just a Bridge It's time to let it go, you left me all alone I wanna feel your heartbeat But it doesn't beat for me no more, no It's time to let it go, you left me all alone It's holding me down, it's burning me out I'm begging for sound, but I can't bring you back now Chorus Say what you mean out loud Drowning in silence when I'm lost in the crowd 'Cause every sweet thing you never speak It's deafening, never knowing what could be Wish I could show you how But you're just a ghost now Post-Chorus You're just a ghost now It's time to let it go But you're just a ghost, ghost now You left me all alone You're just a ghost, ghost now, now It's time to let it go But you're just a ghost now